


preparation

by zoemargaret



Category: Sports RPF, Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoemargaret/pseuds/zoemargaret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing redeeming, just PWP here!</p>
            </blockquote>





	preparation

Fernando arches back and grabs Feli's thigh. “Feli,” he moans. “Harder.” They're both kneeling on the hotel bed, Fernando straddling Feli's lap, back to his chest. He wriggles back for more friction but it's an awkward angle; he can hardly move. The other man chuckles against his ear and slows his pace.

“Ask me nicely,” he taunts, iron grip on his hips keeping Fernando from pushing back for more, harder, deeper.

“Feli,” Fernando whines. It feels like it's been hours. Feli's had him on his back, against the wall, bent over the desk, every possible position. It's so fucking good, but Fernando's ready. He's been ready forever, but Feli doesn't agree. He whines again and clenches around Feli fire sliding up his spine, trying to force him to move, to touch him. Feli hisses but remains still, digs his fingers tighter into Fernando's skin. His pleading “Fuck,” draws out a pained chuckle from Feli.

“Nando,” Feli moans, licking a burning stripe up his neck before biting right below his ear. “I want to throw you on the bed and fuck you till you _scream_.” Fernando's cock jerks and he moans again, trying to push down, up, any friction from the cock jammed inside him. “And I will,” he promises as he reaches around to fist Fernando's dick, “As soon as you beg.”

“Son of a bitch,” Fernando tries to buck up into his hand, but Feli wraps his other arm around his waist, anchoring him to his cock. Fuck. It feels so good and he's hovering right on the edge, entire body tense and _needy_ , but it's not enough. “Fuck! Feli, _please_.”

A growl vibrates against his back and suddenly he's on his hands and knees and Feli's slamming into him, hammering his prostate with every thrust. Fire builds and races along Fernando's nerves and his arms give out as he gropes for his cock, face pressing into the mattress as he moans. “Feliciano!” The changed angle is enough and he comes in a blinding burst of white before he even touches himself. Scorching heat explodes inside of him as Feli comes, entire body tense and straining against his. The knowledge that he's full of Feli's come is enough to set him off into another, less intense, but longer orgasm.

He's still shuddering with aftershocks when Feli collapses next to him. “Now you're ready for Rome,” he says, giving him a tired smirk.

Fernando has a witty comeback, really he does. But his body aches in a variety of pleasant ways and he's _tired_. Instead, he curls up against Feli's side without a word. Feli snorts but turns onto his back, dragging Fernando with him. “Go to sleep, Nando,” he says fondly.

Fernando does.


End file.
